User talk:Ghost1
Div coding How do you make such amazing div coding for your characters? It's really interesting...I need to learn div coding. --Chiaro 15:50, 26 February 2007 (CST) :I didn't make it, I copied it from Thervold's page and changed it to suit my characters. If you find a page that is really helpful in explaining the code then can you please tell me. Ghost1 18:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::*Oh. I got my coding from SK. It's actually not hard to figure out, but he makes a good page. Thanks anyway for answering though. --Chiaro 15:38, 27 February 2007 (CST) Blanking your talk You can archive if you want, but blanking is not allowed. — Blastedt 08:54, 10 March 2007 (CST) : K. Ghost1 10:36, 10 March 2007 (CST) User page edits Please, when editing your userpage, make sure it's a minor edit. It's clogging up the recent changes for checking for vandalism. Thank you in advance! --Mgrinshpon 23:44, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Template:Vampirism Please stop reverting to wrong values, there was a reason why I changed it to 30..126, as that is the correct duration value. Check Talk:Vampirism for my comments on it. If you don't believe me, go get a character who doesn't have the skill and mouse over the button. For now, I'll tag it for administrative review, although I think the both of us broke 1RV. --Kale Ironfist 22:09, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Sunspear skills According to the Sunspear rank article and the other wiki, the sunspear skills' listed progression range covers ranks 0...8. If you have evidence that the listed progression range has been changed from 0...8 to 1...8 in a patch, please post that evidence in talk:Sunspear rank. -- Gordon Ecker 03:52, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Norn Blessing skills Please do not assume that the values for the Norn Blessing skills in the "X...Y" are for rank 0 to 10. You deleted the values that, according to tooltips, are correct. From what I can tell, you have done this because the "Y" value is assumed to be the rank 10 value, thus any value Y and higher that is not at rank 10 must be invalid. If you have evidence to suggest that the values you deleted from the progression table are incorrect, please share it.--Lavos 17:56, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Oops, just realised my mistake. Sorry. It was not ALL Norn Blessing skills. Just Raven Flight. I merely assumed (see what assumptions can do? :P) that what you did to one table was done to all. --Lavos 18:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)